Too Old for Fear
by SMRemo
Summary: "Look at what book I brought tonight." The cover of the book read 'Joan of Arc'. The blonde was biting the bottom of her lip while trying to contain her smile. That's adorable! Anna thought mindlessly. She was tempted to say yes to the silent offer but she has other plans in mind.
1. Chapter 1: Bedtime story

"Come on Elsa! I've been waiting forever!"

Anna was sitting on her side of the bed with her back resting at the head board. She's been waiting for the other girl to finally decide to take rest after yet a busy day at the castle. It was already dark. The sun has already set a few hours ago and only a hand full of people are still awake at this time of the night.

It has become a habit of them to wait for each other before going to bed which really ends up with just Anna waiting for Elsa most of the time. She didn't mind though. Elsa's busy running the kingdom and she really doesn't feel like she has the right to complain. A notion she would never tell the other girl. Elsa would be furious if she found out she's having these thoughts to herself.

Countless breakthroughs were achieved between the two of them since the Thaw. She also noticed how Elsa has change in the way she handles herself. She looks more free now, more sure of herself, and more like her age. She also speaks more freely now but only when they're alone. Their talks have been full of tears on the first few nights after the Thaw; full of apologies for the past and full of promises for the future. When they've ran out of things to talk about or can't think of anything else to say, they started reading stories to each other. Another habit of them that started one night when they fell silent after talking about the past and Elsa suggested to fill the silence.

 _It was nice._ Anna thought, remembering how Elsa used to read to her when she was too young to even comprehend a letter.

"Alright, alright." Elsa chuckled warmly. She was just finished brushing her hair then held up a book in front of her as she stood up and turned to the bed. "Look at what book I brought tonight." The cover of the book read 'Joan of Arc'. The blonde was biting the bottom of her lip while trying to contain her smile.

 _That's adorable!_ Anna thought mindlessly. She was tempted to say yes to the silent offer but she has other plans in mind.

"Actually, I want to hear something else tonight." She said instead.

"Oh?" Elsa gave her a quizzical look as she settled to a sitting position beside her sister. She was quite surprised at Anna's refusal at her favorite book. "What do you have in mind?"

"I want to hear something I haven't heard before. Or read." She added after a pause.

"Anna, the library is at least a few miles from here. And I doubt I can find anything you haven't read yet."

Anna took note of the fact that Elsa knew she spends most of her time reading in the library if not outside enjoying the sun. "I didn't know you're capable of hyperbole, sis. And besides, you can always tell me a story of your own." She smiled innocently.

Elsa frowned half in thought, half in annoyance. "Anna, I'm hardly a poet. I don't think I can do that at such short notice."

"Please, Elsa? You don't need to be a poet to think about a short story." She dropped her smile and put her best effort in her pleading eyes and pouted lips.

The queen only pursed her lips and made a disapproving noise. "Are you sure we can't just read your book?"

Anna shook her head.

"Please? I promise to do the same the next time." She was now on Elsa's shoulder; looking up at her pleadingly.

The monarch chuckled at the redhead's shenanigans and force her to sit upright. "Okay, okay. You got me at the magic word, Anna." She kissed the girl's nose and Anna squealed gleefully. She found a comfortable position as she lay on her side.

"Just give me moment." Elsa said as she lie too, facing the lively girl.

"It isn't actually an original story per se. I heard it once with the maids talking." She started then paused as she seemed to recollect the story.

"I didn't know you were into gossips, Elsa." Anna teased. The pale girl only gave her a playful glare but didn't comment.

"It happened with one of the kings of Arendelle – well, the king and his family. Have you ever noticed that one part of the castle which no one goes to?" She asked and Anna only nodded.

She was talking about the west wing most of the castle. Some of its rooms were being used for the guests but the farthest rooms were restricted since she can remember. Perhaps it has been before she was even born.

"What of it?" She asked when Elsa didn't continue.

"Well, from what I've heard, the old king and queen used to take residence there." Another pause. "The king was a benevolent ruler and a good husband, the kingdom respected him and his wife loved him dearly."

Anna smiled, thinking of how it was somehow similar to Elsa's case although not with a spouse but a sister instead.

"One day, the queen gave birth to twins. The kingdom rejoiced and the queen was happy, however, the king was not. He grew distant with her wife and their newly borne children. The queen and his advisers asked him many times about what was wrong but he only kept quiet. As the twins grew, the king changed, and he started beating up his children for the simplest mistakes and sometimes, for no apparent reason. When the queen had learned about it, she tried to stop him but she, too, was abused by the king."

Anna gasped by how dark the story was turning and pulled the blanket to her nose while she both anticipated and dreaded Elsa to continue.

"A few years passed by and the king grew more cruel. When the twins were strong enough, they killed their father in his sleep. The queen was awoken later on by her children and urged her to escape with them but when they turned from her, she stabbed them with the dagger they used to kill the king."

"She wailed in agony for losing her family that night and, eventually, killed herself too. It was said that to this day, you can hear the queen crying at night and see her walking aimlessly in the castle as if lost or trying to find something or someone. It was also said that she sometimes call people to accompany her to alleviate some despair." Elsa finished with a whisper that had Anna's hair stood up in fear.

The ice weaver eyed her. Anna's shoulders was now reaching her ears, her eyes wide, and her breathing slightly shallow.

"Anna, are you quite alright?" Elsa asked with a tinge of concern in her voice.

"Uh-huh." The fear-stricken girl responded. She swallowed thickly. She hasn't moved from her position since Elsa started the story.

"You're not scared are you? Aren't you a little too old for ghosts?" Elsa teased with a small grin to alleviate the redhead's stiffness.

It seemed to work as Anna snapped out of her fear.

"Pft! As if! And says the one who just told a _ghost story,_ stinker!" She poked her tongue at the older woman.

A small laugh escaped the young queen's lips. "Okay, it's time for bed now brave princess." She lifted herself up with her elbow and blew at the candles. The fire on the fireplace and the moon outside were the only source of light in the room now.

"A-actually, I'd like to hear Joan's story now." Anna said a bit shakily, pulling at the sleeve of Elsa's night wear.

Elsa shuffled and lied on the bed again, this time, on her back. "Anna, I need to be really early tomorrow morning. I have a meeting to attend to at the city outskirts, remember?"

Anna sighed and released her hold. "Right. Snuggle with me though?"

"Of course." The older woman agreed with a smile and held out her arms. "C'mere."

The princess was all too eager to accept and inhaled the queen's unique scent. It still took her longer to slip into unconsciousness but at least the warm body kept her fears at bay.

* * *

Anna woke up later than she usually do that morning. She stretched her body and yawned then made her way to the bathroom only to find the door locked. She tried wringing the door knob more when a strangled voice spoke up.

"Anna?" The voice was coming from inside.

"Elsa?" She asked. Her mind was still muddled from the sleep.

"Sorry, I just got in and I'm not wearing anything right now."

"Oh that's okay!" A yawn. "I can wait."

"Actually, I want to ask a favor."

Silence.

"Can you look for Kai and get the ribbon I asked him please? He'll be at the west wing at the sixth guest room. I _really_ need it right now." The girl continued when no reply was forthcoming.

The younger girl yawned again. Her eyes closed and her head resting at the door. Her hand hasn't left the door knob since earlier. "Okay. Just give me a moment Els."

She lazily went in front of the mirror to compose herself. She can't take a bath yet so she settled with a little bit disheveled but presentable look. She headed straight to her destination after prepping. When she was nearing the room, Elsa's story from the night before came crashing to the forefront of her mind and she stilled in here tracks.

Unlike the other hallways in the castle, this one's windows were always kept closed unless there were guests residing. The look of the area gives an ominous atmosphere. She shivered lightly.

 _Damn it. Of all the places Kai could be._ She grumbled and continued pacing – slowly now – as if something might pounce on her if she made too much noise.

The door creaked open when she arrived at the room Elsa mentioned. "Kai?" She whispered as she poked her head inside.

She opened the door a little wider and looked around. There was no sign of the man but she did saw a ribbon at the top of a chiffonier. _Bingo._ She hurriedly went to the bed and took the ribbon. When she was out of the room, she started half running from the west wing. Then, she heard a clicking of a tongue from the farthest wall that seemed to reverberate across the whole castle. She stopped her hurried pace and slowly turned to the sound.

The end of the hallway was dark; almost impossible to see anything else. She squinted her eyes as two black mists with the shape of a human caught her attention at each corner. It was unmoving but at the same time, seems to move closer to her. She started to run and bumped to a servant on the way to the bedroom. She apologized frantically then continued walking much slower now but still fast enough. When she arrived at the bedroom, she was panting and sweating really hard and it was not from the running. She took her time to catch her breath before knocking at the bathroom door. But after a few more knocks, she opened the door to find Elsa gone.

She huffed. _Whatever._ She needed a bath anyway. She can find Elsa later.

It was hours later before she found the monarch though. The blonde was walking at the main hallway with her travelling suit and looking thoroughly exhausted but was still as poised as ever.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted from the other end and dashed to embrace her. The blonde shrieked but returned the gesture after a moment of shock.

"What are you wearing?" She trailed her eyes on her sister's clothes when they part, Elsa followed her eyes. "Wait, don't answer that." She interrupted when the taller woman opened her mouth to speak then closed it and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"More importantly, how can you do that to me?!" It wasn't really a question but a demand. Her voice rose up unintentionally.

"What do you mean, Anna?" Elsa asked calmly and cautiously, feeling the rise in the other girl's temper although her face was smeared with a slight frown.

"What I _mean?"_ The younger girl hissed. "What I'm saying is this!" She held up the ribbon in front of the monarch's face. Elsa took it quickly then eyed the material fervently but finding nothing amiss.

"I don't understand." The queen frowned deeper.

Anna narrowed her eyes dangerously. "You made me go to the west wing to get that. And just after you just told me that story last night!" She huffed then crossed her arms indignantly.

The pale woman's eyebrows shoot up. "What are you talking about? Anna, what time did I asked you to do that?"

"The same time I got up, of course. An hour before noon, I think." She said, confused as to why the girl was asking but was stubbornly holding her glare.

"Anna…" Elsa said slowly. Concern marring her face. "I told you, I have a meeting early today remember?"

The princess' face went slack and her jaw dropped. The information sinking in.

"No…" She said weakly then repeated it with more strength. "No. But-but I heard _you._ You talked to me. And it was the middle of the day! You-you said they only haunt at night."

"Anna, I left early today. You were still asleep when I left the room and I went straight to the carriage then. It's impossible we could have talked."

The redhead felt all her blood drain from her body. She can hear the concerned voice of her sister grew louder but it was somehow muffled then she saw only darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Payback

**Author's note:**

For those who were wondering if this is going to be a series, it's not. This is actually the last chapter.

I wasn't sure if I'm going to continue this second chapter at first but since there was at least this one person who liked my story enough to ask if there's another one, I went out of my way to finish it. So shout out to you, mysterious person :)

Well, enjoy.

* * *

Elsa kept tapping her fingers against the surface of her desk. It had been three days since Anna had fallen ill. She was feeling anxious as to why the redhead was taking so long in getting well.

 _This is my fault._ She thought as she slammed her palm against the wood. The sudden knocks on the door brought her back to the present.

"Come in." She said with a firm tone as she slipped back to her regal mask.

As soon as the door creaked open, she saw Kai bringing yet another stack of papers in his arms. She sighed at the endless work she has to do.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. These are from the farmers near the Hornelen mountain. They said that there was a sudden landslide and a part of their crops were destroyed."

"It's fine Kai. I was about done with the last reports you've delivered." She assured the man with a smile.

"Are there any casualties in the event?" She added as she took the papers from the butler and analyze the reports.

"They're not sure yet, Your Majesty. But they said that there was a man with his cow near the incident when it happened."

She nodded in response. "Send for people to help with the search. Tell me immediately if the man was found."

"Of course. Is that all, Your Majesty?" The man asked, ready to be dismissed.

She took a moment and look up at him. She allowed the masked to be stripped from her as worry started to creep up at her again. "How is Anna?"

He smiled gently at her then. "The physicist said that her temperature is finally dropping. She should be up and about the day after tomorrow."

The monarch released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She returned his smile.

"That's good. Thank you, Kai."

The royal butler bowed silently then left. She quickly went back to work, set to finish an ample amount to visit her bed ridden sister soon.

* * *

Anna stirred and groggily opened her eyes. She was lying on her side facing a window. The first thing she noticed was the dim light illuminating the night sky. From what she can gather, the sun was already starting to rise; representing the beginning of another day.

When her mind started to clear from the sleep, she realized she was in the bedroom. It was another minute before she notices an arm wrapped around her waist as an even breathing touched the back of her neck.

She smiled and gently turn to see her sister better. The older girl must have sensed her staring for who knows how long now as she slowly opened her eyes. A beautiful smile lit up the older girl's face, she couldn't help but smile back.

"You're awake." A hand moved to touch her forehead then her neck. "And you're fine."

Anna's brows met in confusion. "Was I unwell?"

Elsa, in turn, frowned at her. "You were bedridden for five days from fever. Do you not recall anything?"

She did not, actually. Maybe because she only slept most of those days but she can faintly remember snippets of her waking moments. She shook her head silently.

"I guess that might be because you were sick. You should take it easy for now and stay here."

Anna opened her mouth before recalling the last clear memory she had before losing consciousness. The ribbon, Elsa's story, the dark shadows, talking to someone impersonating her sister's voice. She paled at the idea of staying in the castle for several hours but she knows her sister won't let her go out especially after just being sick. So she lied.

"Okay. I'll just read in the library, I suppose."

"Good. Now let's get up." The queen stood as she started prepping up for the day.

Only then did Anna realized the sun was already sitting high in the sky.

* * *

It was a few minutes after breakfast that Elsa insisted on walking her to the library. Anna first thought that her sister had seen through her lie and wanted to make sure that she stays in the castle for the rest of the day. She even half expected a few maids to be accompanying her after the monarch had left but after waiting for half an hour, she realized that there were no maids coming for her. So Anna found herself sneaking away from the library wearing a hooded cape and going to the stables, where there were only a few people. When she passed through the gates of the walls that surrounded the castle, she went straight to the town market.

She walked aimlessly and greeted the people who recognized her despite the cape. It wasn't really that concealing so Anna was not surprised some people noticed.

Her mind wandered back to her sister while she continued dawdling. The fact that Elsa didn't think twice on her lie was a surprise, especially when the queen knows the redhead can't keep her feet at the same spot for a long time. And after being scooped up in the castle for so many days, it was obvious that she'll get out to enjoy the sun.

 _She trusts you._ Her inner voice said. _And you repaid it with a lie._

Anna shook her head at the thought. She felt guilty for lying to her sister but being confined in the castle was suffocating to say the least.

She breathed a deep sigh. _This_ is what she needs not what Elsa was asking of her. She tried to argue to herself to clear her conscience.

 _Besides, what she doesn't know won't kill her. I just have to go back before she finishes her work._

* * *

Anna was walking cautiously in front of the queen's study room. She was on the way to the library and had to go through Elsa's study since she took the door opposite the west wing in order to avoid it. She wanted her sister to think she was holed up in the library reading all day.

She sighed in relief when she was already a few steps away from the door. She only took a step when the door opened.

"Anna?"

"Oh, hey Elsa. Is something wrong?" She did her best to put her most innocent look. _Calm down Anna. You've got this._

"Where are you going?" The monarch looked at her with an inscrutable look.

"I was just on the way to the library to read another book. Is something the matter?" She repeated. Hoping that she was not caught. It seems her luck was not with her today though.

The queen's face glowered and Anna was tempted to shrink into a corner.

"Do you really take me for a fool, Anna?" Elsa's voice was as cold as her ice and Anna's heart stung at the sound of it.

"N-no, of-of course not." Anna said with a shake in her own voice.

"I told you to stay in the castle!" The young ruler was shouting now. Her face had turned red with rage and Anna couldn't help but whimper.

"You were just sick! What if you had a fever again or worse?! You just had to stay for a day!"

"B-but…" Anna said meekly.

"But what?!"

Elsa stopped as she saw the redhead crying.

"I-I-I…" Sniff. "I'm sorry."

The queen felt her anger seeping away and she sighed. The look on the other girl's face left her feeling incredibly guilty.

"Shhh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted. I was just worried about you, Anna" She cooed and held the girl in her arms.

"I know. I-I didn't mean to lie. I just really didn't want to stay in the castle." Anna pulled back and stared at the floor looking embarrassed.

"Why? What's wrong Anna?" Elsa furrowed her brows at her sister's expression.

"Well… you remember why I got sick in the first place, right?"

The queen's brows shoot up in realization. She felt even more guilty now. She wrung her hands in uneasiness.

"Anna, about that. I need to tell you something."

The redhead cocked her head to the side in question but before she had the chance to speak again, a set of footsteps stopped a few meters from them. They both look at the intruder and saw Kai. He looked a little surprised to find the both of them outside Elsa's study. After a moment's hesitation, he closed the gap between them and bowed.

"Your Majesty, your Highness. I have come to get you for dinner."

"Of course, Kai. Just give us a moment, please." Elsa said and nodded at the butler.

"Why don't we go now?" Anna interjected. "I'm famished."

"Anna, I still have something to say."

"You'd remember it if it's important. Besides, do you really want to tell me here where anyone could walk in on us at any moment?"

Elsa shut her mouth and swallowed what she was about to say. Anna has a valid point.

"Okay."

* * *

Dinner was uneventful. The two girls sat silently as they finish their meal and head off straight to their bedroom. Still, they didn't talk until they were both done with their night rituals and sat side by side on the bed; their backs resting at the intricate headboard. Elsa was the first to speak.

"Anna, about that story I just told you…" Elsa was wringing her hands nervously. She wasn't sure how the redhead would take what she was about to say.

The princess eyed her then spoke. "Don't tell me it wasn't true."

"No, no. It-it was. I mean, I couldn't be sure but I did hear it from the maids talking back then. It's just that…"

Anna put her hand on the blonde's and smiled at her sweetly. "Hey, whatever it is, it's fine. You can tell me Elsa."

The older girl took a deep breath and exhaled.

"It was me, Anna." Elsa said as if that would explain everything. Anna was left more confused than before.

"What? I don't think I understand."

"I-I was the one you were talking to that morning you woke up."

The redhead's face went slack with realization and the only thing she can utter was, "Oh."

The older girl dared a peek at her. "I'm sorry for lying."

Anna broke out of her trance as she remembered something.

"Wait, didn't you have a meeting early that morning?"

"I overlooked the noticed sent to me the day before that. It was moved in the afternoon so I had the whole morning free."

"You sounded strange that time though."

"I…slept in. I just woke up that time so my voice was still a bit strangled."

"Then what about the ribbon? Are you telling me you went out of your way to the west wing just to scare me?" Anna can't help but feel a little indignant at her sister.

"No! Of course not Anna. Lady Camilla was on her way here for a business meeting and was going to stay the night, that's why the ribbon was there. It was where she was supposed to stay since she'll be coming from a long way. But the meeting was called off due to the death of her father. She instead invited me to attend the funeral so I figured I'll give the ribbon to her in person."

"Oh." Anna exclaimed for the nth time. "I assume the shadows were the maids then? Or maybe Kai? I mean, of course it is since you already told me the whole thing was a rig." She said then went silent.

"Anna?" The older girl asked cautiously.

"I can't believe I even fainted for being so scared. And I was sick for a few days!" Anna laughed at the whole situation.

"You're not mad?"

"No, actually. I was just happy none of that were true." She said as she beamed at her.

Elsa returned the smile gently. "Well, that's a relief."

"You're telling me."

The two girls giggled and slowly lied on the bed. Elsa was about to fall asleep when Anna spoke again.

"Why though?"

"Hmm?" She hummed as she turned her head to the redhead.

"Why did you do it? Why did you tell me it wasn't you?"

"I-I guess I wanted to get back at you for suddenly making me tell an original story." The older girl admitted abashedly.

Anna snorted and Elsa grew red with embarrassment.

"I know. It's childish. And I'm really sorry for putting you through that and-"

"Hey." Anna cooed. "It's fine. You already apologized, right? I'm just glad we're past that."

Elsa smiled at her. "Okay."

A silence pass between them and Anna yawned.

"Let's go to sleep. Good night Elsa."

"Good night Anna."

It wasn't long before the blonde can hear the even breathing of the girl beside her. She rolled on her side and began to drift to sleep. The last thing she thought was what Anna meant by the shadows.


End file.
